Behind the life of Lily Evans
by tarz2002
Summary: While most Hogwarts student grow up loved and cared for, Lily's life I quite the opposite. Her parents are Selfish and arrogant, and she hates it. She's also trying to balance taking care of her little brother, and have a life of friends, relationships and partying! Oh, and add Voldemort to the list.


I ran down the foggy road, as I began more determined to get out of my misery. It was the hottest day in summer and I could feel it. Sweat leaked off my face, and smiled when I saw my lonely chair, waiting for me to sit on it. It stood opposite the park, and I liked to watch the birds feed on the grass. Today was a good day.

I have had many troubles for such a small age. Like my parents. They are selfish, crude and insane people. There hate has made me stronger and I have learned to be careful about who to trust, and who is bad for me. The horrors I have experienced, made me appreciate that my friends are here for me no matter what, and I could rely on them.

My mother is a petite blond, with boring brown eyes and a lack of her own personality. My father's face makes him seem older than he is, as his worry lines and wrinkles have aged him. Together they have the biggest egos. Whatever they can do to make them go up the popularity list, they will do. It doesn't matter who they hurt in the way, all they want is to be invited to all the parties and what to have the most friends.

They are both very stupid. Basically, my mother's day is filled with spending money on pointless things, that I can guarantee that she'd never need, and my father just loves to take my mother away on unneeded holidays, just to get the photos of them looking happy.

When I was celebrating my 5th birthday, my present was a very big book, filled with nearly two hundred pages, and covered in dumb rules like: Don't get fat, be out of the house by 18, don't talk to your father more than 10 times a day and don't be too happy. Things like that are even considered by normal parents, to even mention. They like to choose my friends too, but I don't think I have ever spoken to any of my 'Carefully considered friends', there all stuck up and at the mention of 'fun' I'm sure they would all shrivel up and die.

And don't let me start with my school. My mother got so angry when she saw my Hogwarts Acceptance letter; I thought steam would come out of her ears. She was screaming at me for like two hours straight, yelling things like 'I WILL NOT HAVE FREAKS LIKE YOU, LIVING UNDER MY ROOF!', or something like 'WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE A FREAK, GOD?'. I thought it was an amazing gift, to get away from my mother and father; I was just upset about leaving my older Sister, but that soon changed.

Mother and Father, both refused to let me go. Professor McGonagall was concerned enough to come out to our house, and speak to them. I don't know what happened, but their 'discussion' ended up with Professor McGonagall screaming at my mother. I still to this day don't know how Professor McGonagall, managed to convince my parents, to let me attend Hogwarts. My mother and father certainly didn't know about magic before my letter came. They are strong believers in God and they follow the religion of Christian. Christian follows don't believe in magic or witchery, or anything of that sought, so that probably one of the reasons.

I used to look up to my sister so much, she was like my idle. She shielded me from my parents, when I was young and she had always looked after me. She looks like my mother, and I know she hates it. When I got my Hogwarts letter, our relationship was ruined. She just got jealous and was scared to be left alone with my parents. So she thought of me as a freak, and other nasty things. It broke me, I would be so upset. Her full name is Petunia Evans, and I used to think of her as amazing. She lives with her fiancé Vernon Dudley. Vernon face extremely resembles the face of a pig. He is very obese, and he takes up two seats, every time he sits down.

The one thing my parents managed to do right is bring my lovely Max to life. He is the most amazing little brother you could ask for. He lights up my life, and always reminds me that I've got him to rely. He is the wisest child I have ever met, but he is only at the young age, of 3. He and I are very close, because he hates Petunia and my parents. He is practically a Minnie me, only that he has curly dark brown hair. He has the most amazing personality, I know it, because it is the exact same as mine. I love him so much.

Lily Evans is the name my parents gifted me with. I have fire red, vibrant and straight hair and bright green eyes that I apparently got off my grandpa. I am short for my age, which is really annoying. This year I'm entering 6th year. I'm pretty smart (Not to sound like I have a big ego, or anything!). My stupid, but loveable three friends are Sarah, Lindsey and Marly. Marly is my Best friend. There is James of course, too. And his friends: Sirius, Remus and Peter.

If you were to look up Sarah in a dictionary, she would be under the exact opposite of 'shy', I've never seen the child get embarrassed, it's almost creepy. She is in love with the game Quidditch, and plays as their star chaser. She's an only child, and she loves it as she can't stand the thought of all of the attention not being on her. I remember the first time I met her, and she told me, with a serious face 'Did you know in the magical world, your name means to lose your Virginity? '. That left me in stitches and I almost peed my pants, because she said it while holding such a straight face. Her full name is Sarah April Gee, and her birthday is on the 18th of June, and she always gets spoiled with presents from her parents. She has a massive crush on Remus Lupin (Her best friend), but he doesn't know. Her mum is actually quite famous in the 'Muggle world' for being an actress, so their quite wealthy. I love her so much!

The first thing that comes to mind when I think of Alice, is quirky, her own person and completely awesome. She's the one who would sneak into her boyfriend's room at night, and not care what anyone else would think. And Alice also loves to wear something new every time, and I have never actually seen her wear the same things twice. Her little brother Ben and her are really close, and she is always protecting for him and caring for him like a mother hen, their parents are so cool, too. She's always the one to throw huge parties and never be caught doing something bad. Her parents seem to be under the impression that she the biggest good girl, which is completely false. Her boyfriend Frank Longbottom and her are the couple that nearly everyone wants to be, as they are in love with each other so very much. Lindsey and her are the biggest friend/enemies too, but you can tell they love each other. Her full name is Alice Caylee Wade and her birthday is on the 24th of April. I love that girl.

How can I even begin to explain Lindsey? She's the most wild out of us six. She's always the drunk at the parties and hates everything to do with Hogwarts (Except for her friends!), which always ends up with her always getting detentions and suspension. She has a twin in Ravenclaw, who is actually quite hot and is called Taylor, and 2 younger siblings called Finn and Sae. There 5 and 4 and quite adorable! But their mum unfortunately died when Sae was born, and their dad started to sleep around, so Lindsey relationship with him isn't that good (Lindsey hates him). She started to go out with her twin brothers best friend, and let me tell you, there relationship has certainly had there ups and downs. As Lindsey's actions while she's under the presence of liquor, aren't at all pretty. Her full name is Lindsey Faith Prom; she has strawberry blond hair, a button nose, tanned skin and bright blue eyes. All the boys are all over her, but it end up with in the infirmary, while her boyfriend has bloody hands. She and Alice are always having bitchy fights, but I know they just do it so they can see each other mad, because they are an unusual combination of bestfriends. Even though she is completely crazy, I love her with all my heart!

But my best friend in the whole world is Marly. She's practically my sister, and her family is kind of my second family. I've spent so many nights chatting to her and not going to sleep, after to talking about everything and nothing. Without her I don't know where I would be, as she's the one I go to if I'm upset, and to hold me when I'm crying and tell me everything is going to be alright. I met her on my first ride to Hogwarts, in first year, when she came into my compartment, introducing herself and stating 'I'm going to sit here, and we're going to be really good friends. Is that ok with you?', we both were in a fit of giggles after that! She has an older brother that is called, Josh, aged 21. He has made Marly a very happy auntie on many occasions to 2 todler, called Alesha and Finley. Her mum and dad are like Max's favourite people (Excluding me), since he has spent most of his life at their house. Her full name is Marlene Adelaide McKinnon, but she hates 'Marlene' and would nearly kill anyone who called her that. She had a boyfriend, whose name was Sirius Black. But last year they broke up after many fights on countless occasions, making him the biggest idiot, ever! He's best friend with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, and they like to call them self the **'**_Marauders_**'. **Which is a silly little gang of pranksters. Marly has to be one of the most stunning and sophisticated person that I have ever met. She has chocolate eyes, and straight black hair, that she dyed in 4th year. Her birthday is on the 2nd of March, so she's 16. Marly and I don't have many silly fights, but when we do it always ends up with both of us bursting into tears, and saying we're sorry to each other. I love her so much; she's my favourite girl in the whole wide world.

And then there's James. I thought I liked him, but after all that happened last year I decided I didn't. He's the biggest asshole in the whole of Hogwarts, and he loves it. His big ego comes along with good-looks as he has jet black hair and hazel eyes. He can be funny some times, but mostly his a stupid, mean brat. It seems his biggest hobby is to pick on Severus, and to make himself look good. I met his parents once, and they had seemed to be very nice, which made it difficult to understand how such an evil spawn had come from such a nice couple. Though apparently they spoil James rotten, as he does have everything he wants in the world.

I live in a peaceful and beautiful town in Scotland, but I didn't grow up here. I had lived in a small town next to London with my Grandparents; unfortunately they were in a terrible accident when I was 11, making me move back in with my parents. I know my mother I jealous of my English accent, as her voice sounds totally different compared to mine. My relatives on my mother's side live very far away, in Australia. Mother told us none of them like Petunia, Max and I, but I find that untrue, because in our short visits to Papa and Nana when we were little, were filled with fun, happiness and joy. I even heard my Nana whispering to my Papa, 'Those bitches don't deserve my precious grandchildren!', which left me in a stitch. At least I know someone, other than Max, in my family that is not bonkers or crazy.

When I woke up this morning, I had a grin on my face. I probably looked stupid, but it wasn't every day you turn 16. That's right, it's my birthday. I hope someone remembers my birthday, because I know most of my friend's lives have been hectic and they had a lot on their plate. As Marly's cousins have gone missing, and Sarah's parents are too afraid and scared to let her leave the house. Marly has been so upset, and I wanted to visit her, but my parents wouldn't allow it.

I decided to quickly run back to the house, before either Mother or Father awoke, as they usually want breakfast on the table when they wake up in the morning. When I reached the door I was panting very hard, and had a gigantic amount of sweat running down my body.

I got changed out of my running outfit into a black tank top and a pair of jeans and snuck my want underneath my waistband of my jeans, as I know if my mum saw it, she would go crazy at the sight of it. I definitely think she's just jealous, as she doesn't own anything as cool as a wand.

I fed my cat, which is called Peanut and my owl, which is named Butter. Yes, you heard right, I named my pets Peanut and Butter. And no, I am not crazy; I just love Peanut Butter. I have no idea why my parents bought me Peanut and Butter. It was meant to be a gift for starting Hogwarts, but they must have been trying to look like good parents or something.

"Lily, get up! You are so lazy and I need you to make me breakfast! Wake that Brother of yours up, too!" Mother screeched.

"I am up Mother, so stop screeching. If you were actually a good mother you'd get your own son up at a decent time, but don't worry, no one expects you to rise to that level." I said back, annoyed that she couldn't make herself a meal.

"Lily Evans, you are so rude to me! When your father gets back from his work trip, he is going to get you straight, young lady. Don't you dare speak to your mother that way, ever again!" Mother screams, as a reply. Yes, this is a normal morning. I knew she wouldn't remember my birthday, but it didn't really upset me, as I wasn't looking for hugs, kisses and presents.

I walked out of my room, and make my way down the corridor to Max's room. The door was already open, so I walked in to find him curled up asleep in his green cot. He's so cute; I could just gobble him up! He was holding and dribbling on his favourite toy, which calls 'Bam'. I got an outfit out for him to wear, and placed it beside his cot.

Instead of waking him up just yet, I start packing his clothes into his black suitcase. We were leaving for Marly's house tomorrow, and I had completely forgotten to pack Max's bag, since he would be staying with Marly's Parents for the School year. He had done this before, and I have a suspicion that he think Marly's parents are his parents.

When Max was born, I had just finished my second year, so it was an instant worry for me what my parents or Petunia would do to him over the time I was at school. I sent a letter to Dumbledore, saying if it came down to it, I would leave school early, to care for my precious baby brother. Within a day of which I sent the letter, Dumbledore came to my house, to discuss this with me. Luckily my parents were on a holiday, so they didn't find out about our meeting, otherwise they would've killed me. Dumbledore came up with the idea to have Max stay at one of my friends' houses, over the school time I was at school. I instantly thought of Marlene's House, (Although I had never been there yet, I simply loved her parents, even though I have only ever seen them at the train station, but her mum simply greeted me with a hug, and said she'll try to convince my parents to let me stay at their house for the holiday) and sent a letter to her parents, begging that they let Max stay. Her parents of course said yes, and stated that they couldn't wait to meet little Maxie. They also stated that they couldn't have any more children, so this would be perfect, as they would have another child to spoil.

When I asked my parents about it, their reply angered me so much (My mother said 'You realise that we don't care. We were considering sending him to the orphanage since I can't stand the boy, he cries too much.'). I don't know why they would have kids, if they didn't want to spend time with them or be good parents.

"Liwy?" I heard a small voice behind me, say. I had finished packing his things, so it was good timing for Max to wake up. I turned around and scooped him up in my arms.

"Hey, Maxie-poo!" I said, poking his name and calling him his nick name, which caused him to let out a cute giggle. He would usually hate that name, but I guess he was in a good mode.

"Happy Birfday! I made you a pwesent!" He said, excitedly. I put him down on the floor, and he walked over to under his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He gave it to me, with a big smile on his face. It was a drawing of me and him, holding hands, while swinging on a swing. A smile appeared on my face, and I hugged Max.

"Oh Max, I absolutely love it. I'll put it in my suit case, and take it to school." I said, grinning. I meant it, I did love it. I was amazed by how he remembered my birthday, he was obviously going to be a very smart boy.

"Yay!" He said, bouncing up and down. He's so adorable. He stopped when his belly let out a growl and he stared at with wide eyes. "I'm huwngry!"

"I can see that! We just have to do one thing." I told Max. He was beginning to smell fowl. For the last week, he has refused to have a bath, and after playing in the garden, swimming and going to the park, I was surprised his preschool teacher hadn't said anything.

"What? Are we gowing to pway with spwiderman? I had a dweam that we pwayed hide and sweek, togwefer. I won!" He told me, excitedly. I don't what he would he would do when he figured out Spiderman wasn't real.

"Really? That's awesome!" I said, smiling. "And guess what, there's a Spiderman in the bath you can play with!"

"No! No bath for me." He said, trying to run away from me, but I caught him, and he immediately started to cry. I wiped the tears falling down his cheeks away, and pulled him into my arms and started walking to the bathroom. He started to thrash around and scream in my arms, but I gently rocked him, so he started to calm down.

"But Max, you do. You haven't had a shower in a week! Do you know what happens to people if they don't have baths?" I said.

"They turn into Siwius!" He said, looking down, making me laugh in the inside. I have taught him far too well. I had always told Max stories about the awfulness of Sirius, and how he stank so baldy. It became a good threat when it came to bath time, too.

"Yep! Can we can have a bath now?" I said, brining my voice down to a whisper. We had reached the bathroom, so I placed Max beside the Bath, and began to run the water into the bath. I didn't really give him a choice. He was having a bath, tantrum or not.

"Ok." Max said, taking a dramatic sigh.

I stripped him of his clothes, and we played a game of 'Tic Tac Toe' which is a game I unfortunately suck at, while we waited for the bath to fill. It was done soon, so I quickly placed Max in the bath, gave him his two favourite bath toys, a rubber ducky and a Spiderman figurine, too entertain himself. I started to clean him, carefully avoiding his eyes, so we could avoid an outburst of him tears, and we were done after about 10 minutes. I pulled him out, and let him dry himself, while I emptied the bath.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked, carrying back to his room, so he could get into his clothes.

"It was, Liwy!" He said, nodding his head.

"No it wasn't!" I said, tickling his tommy. We reached his bedroom, and I began to put his clothes on him, but he insisted that he do it, so I left him to change (Which wouldn't end up well), while I dragged his fully, packed suit case into my room. It was quite heavy so it took me a while.

I couldn't wait to go to Marly's house, as I absolutely loved. We would be staying there for a month, before we left school, My birthday is one of the latest out of all my friends, leaving me to be the youngest. So it was exciting for it to finally have come, even if it resulted in no one remembering. They all like to tease me about me being the youngest, but I don't care. I just think about them getting Grey hairs before me. And when I say it, it shuts them up for a bit.

I was going down stairs to make breakfast for mother and Max, when I heard something that almost made my heart stop.

Max was screaming, loudly, from inside his bedroom. I quickly turned around and started running towards his bedroom. I haven't ever heard that noise come out of him. I thought about what could have happened. Was he hurt? Had mother tried to hurt him? But I stopped in his door way. I was scared.


End file.
